Controlled
by Ember-Wing12
Summary: Jay gets mind controlled by Mastermind, but will her friends be able to stop him or will Jay become a villain forever? sequel to Comet Power. labeled as hurt/comfort but really more hurt than comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while for me to get the new story up but I was at camp then on vacation and I've just been all around busy. But i have finally posted the first chapter so yay! Also, on my other story, Comet Power, I accidentally put it in the young justice comics category and not the young justice cartoon category, sorry, I didn't know there was a difference until my friend pointed it out to me. This is the sequel to Comet Power so if you haven't read it yet, you should because it's awesome. As I have said before, this story uses the same oc's as dustydarkangel's My Young Justice (used with permission) so you should read that first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice (but if I ever do, you'll be the first to know)  
**

* * *

Jay was at a benefit dinner with her parents. She was wearing a shimmery long black evening gown that her parents had picked out for her, she hated dresses. She had been shaking the hands of random fancy business people all night. Usually her best friend, Dick Grayson, was at these fancy parties too, also forced, and that made them more tolerable, but he wasn't here tonight, making the party incredibly boring. Jay followed her parents as they went and stood by one of the windows. At the moment there was nobody saying hello or wanting to shake hands with the best business people in Gotham or their _"_adorable little kid". She was thirteen, not eight! She was glad for the momentary peace. It's amazing just how short momentary can be, for at that moment of peace, a comet came crashing down nearby and the window they were standing next to blew inward from the shockwave. The entire building shook and Jay was thrown out of the shattered window. She twisted around and caught the sill with one hand before she fell. Inside, everyone was screaming and running around frantically. Her parents hadn't seen her fly out the window at first, but now they were turned around, looking at her. Jay called out to them, "Quick! Help pull me up! I'm losing my grip!"

Her parents just stood there, looking at her with an eerie calmness. Jay's fingers were starting to slip and she began to grow more panicked, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Again she was met with cold, emotionless stares. She couldn't understand it. She went to all of their stupid events, never complaining to them about it, she had never once let them down or failed them yet they wouldn't help her now, when she needed them the most. Now she was holding on with just her fingertips. She looked at her parents with tears and desperation in her eyes, "Mommy, Daddy, please." she whimpered.

Then her parents, showing no sympathy or even emotion at all, turned around and began to walk away. They had turned their backs on her with no one else to help her, no one at all. Her best school friend, Dick, hadn't even bothered to show up and her other two best friends, Anna Marie and April, who she had known since she was a kid, who had promised to always be there for her, weren't even in the same city. A feeling of hopelessness and abandonment washed over her as her last bit of grip failed and she fell. She wasn't too sad to scream though, "AAAIIEEEEE!" She flew through the air, the solid concrete rushing up at her. All she could think was, "There's no one left. I'm all alone."

* * *

Jay awoke sweaty and shivering. She had been having this dream so often lately. Her door flew open and the entire team plus her two best friends came rushing in. Normally she would have scrambled for her sunglasses but her eyes had recently been altered to a black and blue color combination and her friends had seen them after a villain had unmasked her and put her in a hospital for nearly a month. "Sparrow! Are you okay?" asked April, clearly worried.

"We heard you screaming and came to make sure everything was alright." added M'gann.

Jay hadn't realized that she had been screaming out loud this time, the dreams were getting distinctively worse and more realistic. "I'm fine. Bad dream, that's all." she apologized.

Her teammates looked relieved and left, except for Anna and April. They still looked worried. "I'm fine guys, really." she reassured them again. They still seemed a bit suspicious but they left anyway. They knew her too well. After they left, Jay looked at her alarm clock, which read 5:38 a.m., and sighed. It was too late to go back to bed now, not that she really wanted to or even thought she could for that matter. She walked into her bathroom to wash her face, maybe that would make her feel better. She looked at her eyes in the mirror. They had changed color on that fateful night when Ninja Master had captured them, her dreams had started shortly after, Jay figured it was just because of the trauma and would wear off soon enough, nothing to worry about, not really. The dreams weren't always the same but one thing was consistent, she was always hurt by the ones she loved most and it usually ended in death for her. She never would've thought it was related to the recent kidnapping at all except for trauma were it not for the fact that the dreams had started directly after the incident and her eyes changing color. They were starting to get more serious, at first they were simple, small things, recollection of her parents throwing her out, images of her friends betraying her, of Robin hating her, and even Dick making fun of her. But then the dreams had progressively grown worse and more violent, more realistic. The most frequent was one about her parents letting her die as her friends just watched, never helping her, never coming to her aid. She almost feared going to sleep at night since the dreams were practically guaranteed. But there was another thing that was worrying her, a slight feeling she kept having. A feeling of a sort of darkness invading her mind. It invaded her dreams, whispering things, Maybe she would ask M'gann if there was anything she could do later, but for now, she could handle it by herself, they were just dreams and she didn't want to look like a baby in front of her friends. They already considered her that way since she was the shortest and one of the two youngest on the team.

* * *

Later that morning in the common room while Jay was still training, the entire team was talking about Sparrow's recent, odd behavior. "She has been so withdrawn and distant recently." remarks Kaldur.

"Yeah, ever since that incident with Ninja Master that sent her to the hospital for a month." adds Robin.

"I hope she is okay." M'gann said worriedly.

"Guys," interrupted Anna, "she'll be perfectly fine. The only reason she doesn't want to tell us if anything's wrong is because she's afraid you'll treat her like a little kid. The same way you did when she was in the hospital."

"We did not!" protested M'gann protested.

"You gave her a teddy bear in case she "got lonely"." April pointed out.

At that moment, Jay walks into the room, "Hey guys, what'cha talkin' about?"

"Not you that's for sure!" Wally says quickly.

Jay raises an eyebrow then shrugs and walks into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Go talk to her." urges Wally to Anna and April.

"No way, you go!" April whispers back.

"She's _your_ best friend!" he argues back.

"Oh, fine!" she and Anna walk over to Jay, "Hey Sparrow, we just wanted to ask you-" Anna starts but then she gets cut off as a message from Batman tells them to meet him in the training room for a mission assignment. "Sorry Anna, you'll have to tell me later." Jay says before heading to the training room.

"Oh, yeah, later." April says dejectedly, unable to remember a time when Jay had ever not wanted to talk to them, well, unless Anna just wouldn't shut up, and even then she never just ignored them and walked away.

* * *

It was a simple mission, there was word of a group of common criminals doing illegal drug deals. They were supposed to quietly shut it down, easy enough. The team had split up and they were all waiting and watching from different vantage points at the docks in a section of abandoned warehouses. Miss M had linked them all telepathically, which was, for some reason, making Jay's head hurt. She figured it was probably just a headache and dismissed it without telling anyone, she did NOT want to look like a kid. After nearly an hour of waiting, the criminals finally showed up. There were two groups of about five each. All of them were wearing hooded cloaks which was a little odd but not enough to raise any real suspicion. None of them noticed another figure hiding out in the shadows or that all of the crooks except one looked the exact same under their cloaks. The team watched in silence for a while, completely unnoticed, or so they thought. Then one of the villains separated from the group and headed into a back alley about four warehouses away. _"I'll take care of him."_ Sparrow thought to the others, _"Ow, that hurts."_ she added, momentarily forgetting that they could all hear her thoughts.

_"Are you alright Sparrow?"_ asked Miss Martian.

_"I'm fine."_ she says quickly, _"It's just a headache."_

They all look at her with concern, they were treating her like a kid again. She quickly heads off after the villain before they can say (or more accurately think) anything else. As soon as she caught up to him she saw that he was just standing there. She leapt from the rooftop where she'd been hiding, this was just too easy. She landed facing the hooded figure's back. Suddenly he turned around and removed his cloak, she instantly recognized him. "Multi-man." she gasped, no wonder it had been so easy, it was trap!

"That's right and I'm not alone!" he answered with a sickly happy smile.

She whirled around as Mastermind stepped from the shadows behind her. She tried to telepathically warn the others but was met with a sharp pain in her mind. "Uhn." she stumbled from the psychic blow.

"Uh uh uh." said mastermind evilly, "We can't have you warning your friends now can we? Then all of our effort would go to waste." he kept psychically attacking the young hero.

Sparrow was on her hands and knees now, the pain was so great. "W-what...what do you...w-want." she managed to say weakly.

"At this moment, nothing. Watching your pain is more than enough." he replied, "This was simply a test, to see if my hold on your mind was intact. I believe it is safe to say that it is due to your obvious discomfort." he grinned wickedly as he attacked her yet again, harder this time.

Sparrow gritted her teeth against the intense pain, "W-why...why are y-you...telling me...th-this..." she was barely conscious.

"Because you won't remember any of it." he stated calmly, "And then you will surrender your free will to me as I make you destroy your precious friends."

"N-never..." finally the pain was too much and she couldn't take it any more. She screamed in agony before collapsing onto the ground in a heap, passed out.

"We shall see my little nemesis, we shall see." and then, to Multi-man, "Our work here is done. Go fetch Muscleman, we are leaving." Multi-man saluted playfully before running off.

* * *

(a few minutes earlier)

The others were unable to stop Sparrow as she ran off to take care of the stray bad guy. _"I'll go make sure she's okay."_ offers Artemis as she sees the others' worried expressions. As soon as she has left the others continue to track the villains, thinking that they are following them to their secret hideout, but then the largest figure stops and the others follow suit. "We know you are here little heroes." he says in a deep voice.

"Wait! I know that voice!" April says out loud, realization starting to dawn on her.

"I should hope so little water pixie!" roars Muscleman as he removes his cloak along with the other figures, all exact copies of Multi-man.

Despite the situation, Kid Flash can't help laughing, "Water Pixie?" he asks Shimmer while stifling another laugh.

"Shut up." She says back, she hated that nickname.

Then both teams begin to attack each other. They are still fighting when another multi-man comes bounding in, a giddy smile on his face, "C'mon boys, let's clean up!" He yells before turning around and walking off.

"You will not get away so easily." says Aqualad as he charges the villain, water-bearers in hand. Before he can land a hit on the retreating criminal, Multi-man splits into two forms of himself, making the attack miss. Then the Multi-men suddenly turn around, both hitting him in the face simultaneously and knocking him out. "One down." he says, the smile never leaving his face as he absorbs his other form back into his own.

The rest of the team was engaged in battle with the other enemies, though they were being quickly overpowered. Kid Flash charged at Muscleman, running circles around him and trying to distract or confuse him. But Muscleman simply stuck out his foot making KF trip over it. Then he picked him up and threw him towards April, who was hovering nearby and trying to freeze him. The collision sent them both flying backwards into a stack of crates and sending them crashing on top of their already unconscious forms. Miss Martian was hovering at a safe distance from Muscleman's fists. She was trying to take control of his mind and knock him out. Suddenly, Multi-man flew up in front of her, "Whatcha doin'?" he split in two, "Ooooh, tryin' to take out the big guns." he split again, "havin' any luck?" he kept splitting, each Multi-man saying something different, all at the same time.

There were too many thoughts in her head, overloading her senses. Finally, it was to much and she passed out. "Two for me!" he said happily.

Superboy saw this and charged at Multi-man but as he was right behind him and about to hit him, Multi-man quickly turned around holding a glowing green rock. Superboy felt his strength starting to drain, it was kryptonite! "I don't think so, Supey!" said Multi-man, "Mastermind thought you might show up, so we came prepared!" he laughed before multiplying into at least ten versions of himself, who started hitting, kicking, and beating up Superboy. Then one of them stepped forward, "Nighty-night!" he said before kicking Superboy in the head, knocking him unconscious. "Yippee! That's three for me!"

Robin was vaguely aware that only he and sunstroke were left as he dodged blows from the deadly Muscleman, "Sunstroke, we need a plan." he whispered to her.

"Got anything in mind?" she grunted as she blocked a fist with a forcefield.

"Actually I do, but you're not going to like it."

"I don't really think it matters at this point whether I like the plan or not!" she yelled.

"Fine, distraction." he said quickly before darting off.

"Wait. Wha-uhn!" she never had time to finish her sentence because Multi-man had snuck up behind her and, with a swift kick to the head, she was out like a light.

Robin sighed, so much for that plan. He used his grappling hook to get onto a very tall warehouse roof where he perched, contemplating what to do next. He had a lot less time than he thought though. He looked down to see Muscleman literally flying toward him, "Wait, he can fly too!? Am I the only one here who can't fly?!" Before he could move, Muscleman's fist collided with Robin's chin, his head snapped backwards and he slid off the roof, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"You clean up well, my friend." joked Multi-man with a snicker.

* * *

Artemis had just seen this unknown villain take down one of her teammates without even having to touch her. She wasn't about to take any chances with this guy, she notched an arrow (non-lethal) into her bow and let it fly. The arrow was perfectly on target, though it never reached him, instead it stopped inches away and clattered to the ground uselessly. "Ah, the little archer. I had been wondering when you would show yourself." He said calmly as he turned to face her.

She leapt from the roof and just as calmly answered back, "Wasn't going to, until you messed with my friend." she gestured at Sparrow.

"Ah, yes. Poor bird."

"What did you do to her!" Artemis snaps.

"The little bird seemed tired, so I told her to rest for a while. In fact, you look as if you could use some rest as well."

Before Artemis could register what was happening, she began to grow tired. Her mind became foggy with exhaustion and her eyelids drooped, she yawned and, within a few seconds she was lying on the ground, snoring softly. Mastermind knelt down beside the older teen, touching her forehead, he closed his eyes and began to alter her memories of the events that had just taken place. Then he erased all of Sparrow's memories of the whole adventure, "Soon, my little bird, we will be fighting on the same side." He slowly stood up, "Then I will finally be rid of the team of sidekicks and your pesky partners." And with a swoop of his cape, he and his partners in crime flew off into the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like the first chapter! The next chapter will be up very soon! Please review because reviews are a totally awesome incentive and a big thanks to my other reviewers, dustydarkangel, The Violet Assasin, and anonymous guest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! I have 4 reviews on this story now! You guys rock! Big thanks to Dustydarkangel, LemonScratchPost (Jay's my favorite character too), The Violet Assassin, and Faithlover25. School starts soon (Yuck, I hate school) I wish summer would last forever but sadly, it doesn't. Hope you all have a great school year! (I know I won't)  
**

* * *

**The next morning**

Back at the cave, Artemis, Anna, and Kaldur were sitting at the table, Conner and Wally were flipping through channels, and April was helping Megan in the kitchen. Robin, who was infuriated at what he thought was his own failure, was working obsessively in the gym. None were talking and the silence was long and drawn out. Kaldur was the first to break the awkward silence, "So, where is Sparrow?" he asked Anna and April. The two girls looked at each other, obviously confused themselves.

"Of course that little sneak would be relaxing while we sit here worrying and feeling sorry for ourselves, I wouldn't be surprised if she was still asleep."

"She is not a sneak!" yelled April, suddenly angry but not really sure why.

"Yeah! What's your problem Artemis?" joins Anna, clearly frustrated too. Though both girls couldn't help but wonder why their friend didn't seem bothered by last night's complete failure. Normally she would've been in the gym with Robin taking out her anger on a punching bag (or a wall).

Just then, Robin walked in, obviously still bothered. And a few moments later, Sparrow walked in too, looking perfectly relaxed in her civvies and sunglasses, "Hey guys!" she looks around, noticing the lack of response and seeing their glum faces, "Why so serious?" she asks, laughing a little at her own joke.

"Um...we got thoroughly thrashed by super-villains last night." Wally says glumly.

Jay freezes mid-stride, "What?"

Finally, Artemis loses it, "You can drop the act!" she yells, standing up so quickly that her chair falls backwards, "We all know that you were there! I saw what you did!"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Jay says, confused, I was here at the cave sleeping last night."

"Artemis, calm yourself. Sparrow has not done anything." Kaldur says, grabbing her arm as he tries to reason with her.

Artemis pulls away, "No! I saw her last night! She was talking to Mastermind, plotting. They said that they would destroy us from the inside, using someone that we would never suspect. Meaning her!" Artemis pointed at Sparrow accusingly and everyone gasped. "You wouldn't do that to us, would you Sparrow?" Megan asks in disbelief.

"I have proof, from the security cameras." Artemis says as she pulls out a disk and inserts it into the player. A grainy picture immediately pops up. It shows Sparrow talking to Mastermind and, as the footage continues, they can hear two voices. The voices confirm what Artemis had just said. Jay couldn't believe her eyes. She would never betray her friends like that but, there it was. When the video stopped everyone looked at Jay, "I...I..." she tried to form words but couldn't, "I didn't...that can't be me." she just received sad stares, "April, Anna, you have to believe me." April's eyes were tearing up as she and Anna both turned away, the sadness and hurt in their eyes was overwhelming. She turned, "Megan?" the Martian girl looked at her feet, unable to speak.

"Just go Sparrow." She whirled around to see Robin facing her, his features hard as stone, though he felt like he had been punched in the stomach and his heart had been ripped out.

Jay felt her last hope shatter and she turned to leave without another word. As she turned away from them, a single tear slipped out from under her sunglasses and down her cheek, she quickly rubbed it off with her sleeve and then rode out on her motorcycle as fast as it would go. After she left, the silence was total and complete, there was nothing else to say, after what seemed like years but was probably only a minute or so, April mutters, "I don't believe it." then Wally hugs her, trying to comfort her as she cries into his shoulder. Anna quickly turns and runs out of the room, trying not to let anyone see the tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Jay was speeding back Gotham on her motorcycle, replaying the events of that morning in her mind and wondering what had happened. The sky was already darkening as it got later in the evening. "First I wake up just like any other day, sure I woke up later than usual but nothing seemed wrong with that." she thinks to herself while whipping in and out of traffic, "Then I go into the kitchen to get some breakfast. The second I walk in everyone just stares at me like I'm still wearing pajamas or something." she dodges another car,

"And finally, someone who I thought was my friend randomly accuses me of plotting to destroy them with my arch-nemesis, Mastermind. AND she has the evidence to prove it! Then I realize that I can't remember last night at all. It's evening when she screeches to a halt. She stares up at the massive office building and her former home, Black Enterprise. "And now I'm not even sure if I can trust myself." she climbs the fire escape to the top of the building and sits on the edge, staring out over Gotham. Then she says out loud, "I guess the real question is; what do I do now?"

Suddenly, a bank alarm goes off in the distance, "That was actually a rhetorical question." she says to herself, "But I guess it might help take my mind off my current problems." She dashed off toward the direction of the alarm.

* * *

Everyone who didn't currently live there had left the cave, once again leaving only Megan, Connor, Anna Marie, and April. It was uncharacteristically silent. Usually Anna would be arguing with April about something or other and Megan would be would be in the kitchen, baking. Connor would be watching TV unless Jay was playing video games on it (usually online multi-player with Robin). They would watch old superhero TV shows and laugh at how the actor tried to imitate Superman.

But not tonight. Megan and Connor were sitting on one of the couches in the common room. Anna was laying on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling. April was sitting in a chair in her room, trying not to cry as she looked at a picture in her hands. Jay, Anna Marie, and herself had all crammed into the tiny photo booth in the Central Falls Mall to take it, Jay was holding an ice cream cone that she had bought from an ice cream shop only a few minutes before the picture was taken and Anna and April were laughing as they pretended to try to eat it, Jay sat in the middle, smiling while she tried to protect her treat. A tear slid down April's cheek as she sat there, feeling lower than the floor.

* * *

Robin had decided to leave the cave early. Now he was sitting on the rooftop of Waynetech trying not to feel bad about what he had said to Sparrow but failing miserably. It just didn't make sense. Why would she plot to destroy them, and with her most hated enemy!? And she had seemed so confused, even as much as they were, when Artemis had showed them that video. But she had left without ever really denying it. The look on her face when he told her to leave would haunt him for the rest of his life. He was jolted from his thoughts when a bank alarm went off downtown. "Is it too much to ask for just five minutes without a crime?" he thought as he jumped to another rooftop in the direction of the alarm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay had changed into her superhero outfit and was now looking through the bank's skylight as a group of armed robbers were taking cash from the safe and stuffing it into bags. The bank had been closed for at least three hours now so there were no hostages. "No hostages, perfect. That means it just one against five, somewhat uneven odds," then she smiled and added, "for them." (cliché, I know, but I just had to add it)

She stood up and was about to enter through the skylight when she was hit by a wave of dizziness and pain in her head. She stumbled forward, tripped, and crashed through the glass, barely catching the edge of it to keep herself from plummeting. All of the crooks looked up as shards of glass rained down on them. "Um, hey guys." she said with a weak smile. She let go of the ledge and dropped down, landing in a crouch right before the crooks began firing. She did a handspring backwards and started dodging the hail of bullets. "Well it looks like someone's not in the mood to talk." she cartwheeled to the side,"I guess I'll just have to do the whole witty banter thing by myself."

She threw two bird-a-rangs at two of the criminals which hit the guns then exploded. She took advantage of their surprise and knocked the guns away from two more while she threw another bird-a-rang at the last one, making him drop his gun. "So guys, you gonna give up or do I have to-ow!" she got that dizzy feeling in her head again, making her drop to her knees, the world was spinning like a tilt-a-whirl.

One of the robbers picked his gun up off of the floor. The dizzy feeling was going away, but not fast enough. He pointed the gun at her head, then all of them froze as they heard laughter. Before they had time to react, a figure fell from the shadows, landing on the robber holding the gun and knocking him out. The others started to slowly back up, one reached down to grab a discarded gun. "Sorry, can't let you do that, I hate guns." said the dark figure as he stepped from the shadows, twirling his Bo-staff, it was Robin.

He quickly struck the gun out of the crook's hands. While he was taking out the other criminals, Jay had recovered from her dizziness enough to use her grappling hook to escape out the broken skylight. She stumbled weakly back to the roof of Black Enterprise and sat down behind the massive sign. Her head was throbbing and her brain felt like it was trying to pound its way out of her skull. She was exhausted and finally, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Mastermind was nearly ready to put his evil scheme into action. He had been weakening her mind and her confidence for nearly a month. She was nearly defeated and after tonight her mind would be his to control.

* * *

Jay was at a picnic with her parents, she was six years old and was happier than she could ever remember being. They were laughing and talking and smiling. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree they were all sitting under. Suddenly she felt a cold chill and she opened her eyes to find that she was now in the middle of a gray, foggy forest. The tree trunks were all gray, white, and black and the fog was so thick that she could only see a few trees ahead of her. Any light that was able to penetrate the branches and heavy fog was gray. Her parents had disappeared. She stood up, calling out, "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" she looked around again and said quietly, "Where am I?" She walked through the forest. Finding nothing but trees and fog she began to run as fast as her small legs would carry her yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!" She stopped, panting hard. "Anybody?" she said quietly then she screamed, "Somebody help me!" she fell to her knees, crying into her hands, a feeling of hopelessness threatening to crush her. Then a movement in the corner of her vision caught her attention. She looked up as a figure stepped from the fog and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and knelt down, "Why are you crying child?"

She sniffled and said sadly, "Everyone left me."

the man stood up and held out his hand to her, "Come with me child, I will help you, I am here for you. Everything is alright now." his voice was soothing and made her feel safe. She couldn't help but trust him. She took his hand and let him help her up. She held his hand and they walked away. She looked up at him and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Stefan." he answered. The name sounded vaguely familiar but she didn't really think it mattered as he led her through the forest.

* * *

Jay woke up feeling even more confused. She couldn't remember much, her mind was clouded. There was only one thought that was clear, dominating all other thoughts, she hated those Justice League wannabes, especially Robin. At that moment, he landed right in front of her.

* * *

-Flashback-

Robin had finished off the rest of the criminals easily enough. As soon as he had knocked out the last one, he turned around to see if Sparrow was alright, but she was gone. He sighed, he couldn't blame her so he shot his grappling hook and flew through the skylight. The local authorities could handle the criminals, now he just had to find Sparrow, he needed an explanation. There was no way he would just believe that she would betray them like that, no way, even if there _was _proof. He figured she had to be somewhere in Gotham. He would find her even if it took all night.

-End Flashback-

Now he stood before her, she looked slightly astonished when he landed in front of her. Then her eyes narrowed as she realized who he was, her blue eyes burning with hatred. She pulled out her bo-staff and attacked him. He could understand if she was mad at him, but this was crazy! She was trying to kill him!

* * *

Jay was infuriated as she attacked Robin with all she had. She had the advantage of surprise at first, but now he was defending her blows better. "What are you doing!?" he grunted as he blocked another swing.

"Isn't it obvious?!" she answered as she swung again, "I'm trying to kill you!"

"Yeah, I noticed." he said, "Care to tell me why?"

"Like I need to explain myself to you!" and with that she hit him in the side of the head with her staff, knocking him down, "From now on, we're enemies." she hissed.

Then, out of the shadows stepped Mastermind, "Come my Darkling."

That was the last thing he saw before blacking out, knowing that the hero he once knew as Sparrow, was now gone, maybe forever. As his eyes closed, Jay watched with no hint of emotion showing from behind her dark blue-and-black eyes. She truly was lost in the pitch blackness controlled by Mastermind that completely covered her mind.

* * *

**I'm sorry I made Robin be mean to Jay at that one part, but it had to be done so please don't hate me. Again, the next chapter shouldn't take me very long to write and upload, but with school starting and everything it might. Anyway, please review because it's really nice and you get your name mentioned in my author's note which is awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry that it's taken so long to post this chapter, school is totally stressful. This chapter is also considerably shorter than the others, again don't blame me blame school and homework. Anyway, hope you guys like, no, love this story. Thank you to Lemon scratch post, faithgirl, the Violet Assassin, and Dustydarkangel.**

* * *

1 week later

The team was just finishing a mission, most of the bad guys were tied up and Kid Flash and Shimmer were chasing down the two who had tried to escape. They came back back a few minutes later with the two guys bound and unconscious.

"Great job team, let's go." said Aqualad.

While the others were getting into the bioship, Robin saw a shadowy figure out the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look but the figure had disappeared. "You okay Rob?" asked Wally.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine." he said, still wondering about the figure, "I have to go check something real quick." he said and went over to the alley he had seen the figure vanish into. Right in the middle of the alley was a note weighted down by a small pocketknife. He bent down to inspect it when Wally called, "Hey Robin! You comin'?"

"Sorry! Be right there!" he grabbed the note and the pocketknife and shoved them into his utility belt before darting off to join the others.

* * *

Robin stood on the rooftop of one of Gotham's most well-known buildings, Black Enterprise. He had read the note that he found a few days ago on a mission. It had said, "Meet me on the roof of Black Enterprise in three days. Come alone, need to talk. Urgent. -S" the S could only stand for one thing, Sparrow. Also he had found the note with a small pocketknife engraved with the word "Pocketbird", he had given it to her himself which proved that the note was from Sparrow. He had his bo-staff, just in case. Suddenly, a girl clad in black and brown leapt agilely onto the rooftop, it was Sparrow. He raised his bo-staff cautiously. "You can put that away." she said, sounding tired and afraid. Robin lowered the weapon, still keeping it at his side. "Fine, I'll prove it. We don't have much time and I need you to trust me." she said removing her utility belt. "He's controlling me." she sounded genuinely scared now.

Robin retracted his staff and put it in one of the pouches on his utility belt.

"I was able to escape but he'll find me soon enough. I didn't want to do those things but he took over my mind." she said quickly.

Robin could see that she was exhausted but, as much as he wanted to, he still wasn't quite sure he could trust her.

"Please, you have to help me!" she pleaded.

"Where is he?" questioned Robin, deciding that he could trust her.

"Right here." said a voice from overhead. They both looked up to see Mastermind, Multi-man, and Muscleman descending onto the rooftop. Mastermind began slowly clapping, "Bravo, bravo. I must applaud your efforts to escape my precious Darkling-"

"Don't call me that!" interrupted Sparrow, "I'm not Darkling!"

"Ah, I see. Well then I must assume you have escaped my control. No matter." he looked her directly in the eyes, sending a mental blast. She cried out in pain and collapsed on the rooftop.

"Time to call in some reinforcements." muttered Robin.

Suddenly, Miss Martian's Bioship materialized and the rest of the team leapt out.

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" remarked Mastermind, still smiling calmly, "Another time then, farewell." and with that he gracefully glided away with his teammates following him.

"Sparrow!" cried Shimmer as she saw her friend lying on the rooftop.

Anna, spotting the discarded utility belt next to her, expected the worst, "Is she okay?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know." replied Robin, "let's get her back to the cave." he walked over, picked up Sparrow's limp form, and carried her onto the Bioship. Anna was about to point out that she could've just used a forcefield to lift her when April touched her arm, smiled, and winked at her. Anna smiled too then picked up the utility belt and followed the two lovebirds onto the ship.

* * *

-Back at the cave-

Sparrow had woken up a few hours later. She was a little weak but other than that perfectly fine. Now Anna Marie and April were sitting beside her bed and to her. "So you can't remember anything?" asked April.

"Well, I remember the security footage, then I went to Gotham and was fighting some bank robbers, then...nothing." explains Jay.

"We're just glad you were able to escape!" says Anna happily, "Now everything can go back to normal!"

"Nothing's ever normal for superheroes." said Jay earning a laugh, "I'm kinda tired." she said.

April got the subtle hint, "C'mon Anna let's let Jay rest."

The two left the room. As soon as they had left she pulled a small disk out of her utility belt. She held it in her hand and pressed a button, activating the disk. A hologram of Mastermind hovered above it, "It's all going according to plan, they bought the whole thing." she says to the hologram, not worried about anyone hearing since the room was soundproofed.

"Good work my Darkling, soon we shall have them in the palm of our hands." he said as he smiled sinisterly.

"How much longer?" Jay whined.

"Patience my Darkling. Just wait a little bit longer, we need them to think they can trust you."

"Fine, I guess I can wait a little bit longer. Darkling out." she pressed another button, terminating the link. Then she layed back on her bed and grinned as she anticipated the destruction of her former friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will try to update the next chapter soon (no guarantees so don't kill me if it takes a month). Please review this story cuz you'll get your name in my author's note (which I'm sure all of my current reviewers will agree is an awesome privilege). So press that button down there and review because who doesn't like pressing buttons!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys! School's been totally killer this year. But I figured that since I had a little time on my hands that I probably should. Thank you to my regular reviewers LemonScratchPost, The Violet Assassin, and April Shay, keep rockin' guys! Happy new year!**

* * *

In the next few days the team had two more minor missions. Robin kept watch closely on Sparrow for the first, but she proved herself well and he didn't watch her as closely on the second one. In those few days Mastermind and Jay were plotting via the communication disk. He was slowly cementing his mental hold on her further through the holographic image while, inside Jay's mind, she was just a child wandering, hopelessly lost, inside a dark forest.

* * *

It was nearly time for the evil Darkling and Mastermind to implement their plan. Even though Darkling was slowly, almost unnoticably, becoming less certain about the plan and about destroying her friends and teammates. Mastermind's grip was, ever so slowly, slipping. He didn't know this though, so the plan continued as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Jay sat alone at the desk in her room, she was about to press the button and open up communications with Mastermind but she paused, "Do I really want to do this to my friends?" she said quietly to herself, "No." she shook her head, "No turning back now." she assured herself firmly, "They betray me, they pay the price." and she hit the button on the palm sized disk.

Instantly a holographic image popped up and a calm, hypnotizing voice filled the room, "Hello my Darkling, the time has come. Soon we will strike!"

"Yes Mastermind." she answered after a brief moment of hesitation.

I sense uncertainty and nervousness in your mind." he said, his voice taking on a soothing tone, "You forget what they did to you." he began to reach into her mind, "Remember how they kicked you out without even a second thought. They didn't care about you. Remember how quickly they believed her story, how eager they were to believe that you would betray them. They didn't glance over their shoulder or feel even a touch of guilt as they sent you away." none of the statements were true, even the security video had been a fake, forged by Mastermind himself and left in place of the real one where Artemis would find it after he conveniently planted the same false memories in the archer's head. She didn't know that her friends had been downcast for days after they made her leave. Mastermind used her ignorance to his advantage as he manipulated her thoughts into vengeful ones, "You must make them pay, they won't get away with making you look like a fool.

As his will took hold of her once again she was filled with a sudden hate and determination, "You're right Mastermind, they will pay."

"We make our move tonight my precious Darkling." then the disk went dark.

"Tonight" Jay repeated softly with an evil grin.

* * *

That night, Jay, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis were on patrol duty. They were in the bioship on their way to Happy Harbor. They arrived there and all got off the bioship except for Miss Martian. There had been strange activity going on here lately, they were going to investigate, or so they thought. They were linked telepathically so Jay knew she would have to do this quickly and stealthily.

When they split up, she went into a small, dark alley. She studied it for a few moments to find a perfect vantage point if things went wrong, then she called out telepathically, "I need you guys over here now!"

M'Gann was the first to arrive. "What's wrong Sparrow?" She asked, then stopped when she saw the empty alley, "Sparrow?"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure jumped out from the shadows, knocking her unconscious.

"I'm here guys!" Jay heard Artemis yell from around the corner.

Jay quickly leaped onto the fire escape just as Artemis came running around the corner with an arrow notched in her bow. "M'Gann!" she cried as she saw her sprawled on the ground. She raised her bow, her eyes flitting everywhere.

Then the fire escape creaked and Artemis looked up, just as someone else dropped from the fire escape. "You!" she exclaimed before she too was knocked out.

A few moments later, Superboy arrived. "What happened?" he asked as he saw Artemis and M'Gann on the ground.

"The villain knocked them out." explained Jay, "Then he ran off before I had a chance to catch him. Can you help me get these two onto the Bioship?"

"Sure." answered Superboy. He knelt down and picked up Miss Martian then turned to carry her onto the bioship. Then he saw a green glow coming from behind him, he barely had time to wonder what it was when the answer became clear to him as he felt suddenly nauseous. He turned to see Sparrow holding a piece of kryptonite before passing out from the radiation.

Jay grinned and took the holo-disk out of her utility belt. She reported to Mastermind that everything was going according to plan then called the cave on her com, a familiar voice answers, "Hey Sparrow." it was April.

"I need the team to meet me at Black Enterprise."

"Um...okay. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just be there as soon as possible." then she turned off her com then turned to head toward Black Enterprise, at that moment it started to rain. She grinned at the irony before remembering her fallen friends, "I almost forgot about you guys." she said, turning back towards them, "I can't have you waking up and spoiling the surprise now can I? Guess I'd better make sure you don't wake up then. Ever."

* * *

April couldn't help but feel worried as she raced towards Black Enterprise on her motorcycle along with the rest of the team. They had been forced to take their motorcycles when Jay had reported that Miss Martian was unconscious and therefore unable to send the Bioship to fly them there. It seemed as if it was taking forever to get there, but what worried her the most was that her best friend was probably facing multiple villains at this moment. Anna dropped back and pulled alongside her friend, "Are you okay April?" she asked, seeing her worried expression.

"No." she replied, clearly distressed, "our friend is out there right now facing who knows what and we're virtually helpless!"

"Don't worry April" she comforted her friend, "Sparrow can take care of herself."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Anna." she smiled weakly.

Anna smiled back as April sped up. She would never admit it to her, but she was just as worried as April was. It started to rain as they pulled up to the towering office building. Anna pulled off her helmet and tried to catch a glimpse of her friend at the top, though the rain was pelting down too hard to make anything out. She had a terrible sense of foreboding as she rode her forcefield to the top of the building.

* * *

Jay stood waiting on the rooftop in the pouring rain with Mastermind at her side. She peered over the edge of the building to see if her former teammates had arrived yet, a look of slight uncertainty on her face. Mastermind noticed her expression and strode over to her, gently pulling her away from the edge to face him. "Is something wrong my little Darkling?"

"No! Nothing's wrong!" she said quickly, then she looked at her feet and frowned, "I'm sorry Mastermind, it's just that this doesn't quite seem right. I mean, why do we have to destroy them? Couldn't we just defeat them so they won't mess with us?"

"You seem to forget what they did to you, my child." Mastermind said softly, "How they betrayed you, kicked you out, ignored you, and without even a second thought." he continued sinisterly, "How your best friends watched shamefully as your teammates accused you! How they all turned their backs!" now he delivered the final blow, "How the one you loved turned you away without even a backwards glance." He watched her expression sadden as she recalled the terrible memory. Then, he used her distraction to take control of her mind again, replacing her free will with anger. Jay was now lost in the abyss of her own mind.

* * *

Sunstroke and Shimmer were the first to get to the top with the others close behind. They had all been expecting something terrible but none were prepared for what they saw. April gasped in horror as she saw her best friend standing next to Mastermind with Muscleman and Multi-man standing just behind. Jay was wearing a tattered jet-black cut off top and skirt with brown tights and a brown tank top underneath, her black utility belt hung sideways around her hips and she had black leather boots that came up almost to her knees. Her rain-slicked hair hung in front of one eye and she was smiling evilly. "Sparrow?" asked Anna in disbelief.

"Not Sparrow, Darkling." said the dark-haired girl.

Then there was chaos as the two teams attacked. Kid Flash was speeding around, knocking out numerous Multi-men. "Amateurs." he muttered as he KO'd another. Still speeding, he looked forward just in time to see Muscleman standing directly in his path. He tried to stop but ended up slipping on the wet roof. He skidded to a halt in front of Muscleman, stunned. Just as Wally was about to be crushed by Muscleman's giant foot April flew over and blasted his face with boiling hot water. He cried out and stumbled back clawing at his burned face. As he stumbled back April turned the water underneath him to ice, making him slip and fall. This infuriated him and he charged April yelling, "I'm gonna crush you little water pixie!"

April was ready though and took off running towards the edge of the roof. Muscleman was so focused on Shimmer that he didn't see the ledge that marked the end of the roof until Shimmer jumped off of it and he tripped over it and, although Shimmer could fly, he could not. He plummeted all the way to the street below where he landed, creating a massive crater and effectively knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, Aqualad and Sunstroke were trying desperately to hold off all the Multi-men. "Any ideas?" yelled Aqualad as he hit another Multi-man with his sword.

"Well, if we can find the real one and knock him out, all of the others should be absorbed back into him." explained Sunstroke.

"How do we know which one is the original?"

"There's only one way," Sunstroke gasped as she kicked another one in the chin, "all of them can make copies but only one can absorb them. So if we see one merge with another-"

"Then we have found the original!" finished Aqualad. He glances to where Kid Flash is fighting a handful of the villains. He sees one of the Multi-men run over to an unconscious copy, then he absorbed the copy before running away again. "Over there!" Aqualad points to the Multi-man.

"On it!" answers Sunstroke before dashing off in pursuit.

* * *

Once again Robin found himself fighting his friend Sparrow, or as she called herself now, Darkling. But this time it was different, she looked as if she hated him. There wasn't even a trace of her old self it seemed. Her dark blue and black eyes almost seemed to glow with evil and hatred, it was all he could do to keep her at bay. Mastermind hovered overhead, "What do you think of my little Darkling?" he asked, smiling, "Isn't she just wonderful? The only thing she wants is to see you all killed."

"What did you do to her?!"Robin demanded.

"Why, I've done nothing to her." Mastermind said with mock innocence, "I didn't have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I would have thought that the protégé of the world's greatest detective would have been able to tell that I staged the security video, after all it is but a simple matter to make someone pretend to plot an evil scheme when that certain someone is mind-controlled. After that is was just simple matter of erasing your Sparrow's memories of that night and altering the memories of the green archer." he smiled as he finished his explanation, "Then you did the rest for me. And you did such a good job of breaking your little Sparrow, which made controlling her mind a trivial task."

Robin was devastated as the last piece of the diabolical plan was revealed, _"It's all my fault. If I had just believed her, trusted her, none of this would have happened." _It was these thoughts that caused Robin to slip up and let Darkling knock him flat with her bo-staff, sending his skittering off the roof.

* * *

Sunstroke was fighting her way through dozens of multi-men when she almost lost the real one. Then she spotted him behind April, about to attack her. "Shimmer, behind you!" she screamed. April turned around just in time, kicking kin in the stomach and sending him flying.

Anna walked over to the still-dazed villain and smiled cruelly

before hitting a nerve cluster in his neck and knocking him out cold. All around them the other multi-men seemed to dissolve into thin air. "Nice one guys." said Wally as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Though I fear we may be too late." Aqualad looked across the roof to where Darkling was standing over Robin with her bo-staff pointed down at him.

"Sparrow, no!" cried April as she flew toward her friend.

"Wait!" yelled Robin, "It's Mastermind, he's controlling her!"

The team didn't hesitate before diverting their attack towards Mastermind.

While Mastermind was distracted, Robin tried to get through to her, "Sparrow, I know you're in there somewhere. Listen, you've got to fight it! I know he's strong but you can fight him!" A look of recognition and hesitation flashed across her face.

"Enough!" Mastermind yelled and the young heroes were thrown backwards and Robin was lifted into the air by an invisible force. "You!" he screamed at Robin, "You are not about to ruin my plans!"

Aqualad stood up, raising his water constructs. Slowly the others stood up too.

"I will have no interference!" he roars and suddenly none of the team can move. "Robin. I have worked for this too long to have you ruin it!" he used his telekinesis to move Robin over the edge of the roof. "But no longer!"

"Think so, huh?" then he threw a smoke grenade he had palmed earlier into Mastermind's face.

"Argh!" he loses his concentration for a moment. The four frozen heroes that were frozen quickly attacked. But Robin fell, barely able to catch the ledge of the roof. The rain had made it slick and his hand began to slip. Finally, he couldn't hold on anymore and slipped off, but before he could take the bone-crushing drop, a hand caught his wrist. Robin looked up and saw Sparrow smiling weakly down at him as she helped haul him up. As soon as he was safely on the roof Sparrow looked at him, an expression of pain and weakness clear on her face.

"I can't...fight him...anymore." she said quietly and collapsed onto him. He lowered her gently onto the roof and then looked over to where his friends were fighting Mastermind.

"It's time to finish this." he whispered and ran over to help his friends. Together they overwhelmed him and Sunstroke got close enough to hit him in the back of the head, he crumpled to the ground, out cold. "Yeah! We got him!" cheered Wally, speeding over but then slipping on the wet roof and falling flat on his face. They all laughed as Wally quickly scrambled to his feet, blushing.

"Come on guys, let's go." said April.

"Just one problem, beautiful." Wally gestures towards Sparrow, "How are we gonna get her back while she's still unconscious?" (they came over on their motorcycles, remember) April's smile turned into a frown as she tried to think of something.

"I may be able to help with that." said a voice that seemed to come from above them. Then the air above them shimmered and the bioship appeared. A door opened on its underside and Miss Martian glided down, followed by Superboy and Artemis.

"Took you long enough." Robin commented sarcastically as Miss Martian used her telekinesis to lift Sparrow's unconscious form into the bioship.

"You guys looks like you handled it pretty well by yourselves." commented Artemis as she looked at the defeated villains.

"I suggest we leave before the local authorities arrive." said Aqualad. As if on cue, sirens began wailing in the distance.

"Good idea." agreed Anna before heading onto the bioship with the others.

* * *

Robin's case notes:

Sparrow seems to be fully recovered which doesn't surprise me considering the multiple tests and scans we ran. Mastermind's control over her has fully disappeared. Even though I know she's herself again I can't get that night out of my head. After I was thrown off the roof by Mastermind I caught the ledge on the roof but was slipping because of the rain. Right as I lost my grip, I felt someone grab my hand. When I looked up I saw Sparrow laying on the roof with her arm outstretched, but something was different. Maybe it was just a trick of the light or maybe the rain was messing with my vision but I could've sworn that, for those few seconds, her eyes were dark brown. It had to be a trick of the light, it had to. Didn't it?

* * *

**Oooh! Mysterious ending! Well, that's the last chapter for this story so tell me whether you liked it not, any comments welcome! Also please check out and review my new story Child's Play!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**

**VVVVVVVVVV  
**

**VVVVVVV  
**

**VVV  
**

**V  
**

**Click it, you know you want to.  
**


End file.
